Support is requested for a magnetic resonance core. Experiments that are proposed mainly in projects 2 and 3 are directed at generating medium and high-resolution structural data of protein domains interacting with membrane interfaces and lipids. This core will provide both equipment and expertise for the design and implementation of resonance experiments (both EPR and NMR based) to generate these structures. A number of specialized methods, unique to the determination of protein structures at interfaces, will be employed for which the PI and senior scientist (Dr. Jeffrey F. Ellena) and consultant have considerable expertise. Dr. Jeff Ellena currently manages the magnetic resonance facility in the Chemistry Department at UVa. A portion of his time will be made available to train students and scientists in the program in the use of EPR equipment and in the analysis of EPR data. He will also be available to prepare membrane mimetic samples and execute NMR experiments directed at determining the localization of protein domains within lipid interfaces. Dr. Ellena will interact both with the PI, and with Prof. John Bushweller on the design and interpretation of experiments. Dr. Bushweller will act as a consultant for assistance in the preparation of samples, the expression of labeled peptides, and in the implementation of high-resolution line-narrowing NMR methods.